Muffin
by maxandkiz
Summary: Sammy Winchester just found the perfect playmate, a little puppy he named Muffin. Now if he can only keep Muffin a secret from his daddy and Dean, everything will be great.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

This came from the bunny bank at the SFTCOL(AR)S website. The bunny was: Sammy is about seven or eight, or whatever. Little!Sammy. Yey. Anyways, he finds a puppy and he ends up taking him home to whatever hotel or apartment they're staying at. John is just getting home from another hunt and he has to try and hide the pup from his dad and older brother. Eventually, they'll find out and make him give it up, but in some way the pup helps with the hunt.

Thanks for the awesome bunny, spellbound!

Sammy Winchester sat on the swing at the state park watching his big brother. Dean was engrossed in a discussion with one of the park rangers. Dean and Ranger Gates had hit it off the minute they met. Dean had convinced the ranger to teach him how to track animals by saying that he wanted to impress his dad with his tracking the next time he went hunting. Ranger Gates had agreed, and the boys had spent every afternoon since in the park, Sam playing while Dean learned.

Sam didn't remember ever going hunting with their dad. _"Maybe that's what he does when he's gone," _he thought. Eyeing the ranger and his brother once more, Sammy got off the swing and walked away from the playground area. He plopped down on the grass beside the big oak tree at the edge of the park. Digging through his backpack, he finally came upon the object of the search. Sam snuck a glance at Dean. Satisfied that Dean wasn't watching, he carefully began laying out the bits of muffin and bologna that he'd saved at lunch. Sam tossed the empty bag back into his pack as he stared intently at the big bush next to the tree. A couple of minutes later the leaves at the bottom of the bush started moving. As he waited and watched, a small nose appeared followed closely by a head.

Tiny blue eyes looked around before landing on Sammy. Little ears listened attentively for any whisper of danger. When nothing frightening was seen or heard, a teeny puppy emerged from the bush and walked timidly over to the food. After giving Sam a final once over, the pup quickly gobbled up all the scraps. Swallowing the last bite, the puppy looked pleadingly at Sam. Grinning, Sammy slowly set his hand on the ground, palm up. Hesitantly, the puppy wobbled over, sniffing at the air. Assured it was safe, the pup leaned down and took the bit of bologna that was in the boy's hand.

Sam thought back to when he had first seen the puppy he'd named Muffin after its favorite food. He had seen it while swinging and had immediately run over to the bush to play. Frightened, Muffin had scampered back into the bushes and growled at Sam. He started bringing bits of food after that hoping to befriend the mutt. The first few days the puppy wouldn't come out until it saw him walk far away. It slowly adjusted to having the little boy nearby. Yesterday Muffin had let Sam pet it for a few seconds before scurrying back into the bush.

Sammy was startled out of his thoughts when he felt something on his legs. Looking down, he was surprised to the puppy curling up in his lap. Sam placed a tentative hand on the small dog's head and started petting it. Contented Muffin laid its head down and fell asleep. The youngest Winchester sat quietly petting the pup for a long time. He didn't want the day to end. He wanted to sit here forever with his new found friend and never let it go. But he knew Dean would be calling him to go home soon, and he'd have to leave the tiny puppy again. He didn't know why he couldn't take it with him. There was nothing to do in the house they were renting, and Dean was too busy to play with him. Muffin would be the perfect solution to his boredom. But daddy had made it clear that they couldn't have a pet which sent him back to square one.

A plan slowly formed in his mind. Maybe he could keep Muffin anyway. He knew the puppy was homeless because it didn't have a collar. Nobody would miss it or be looking for it. Daddy was gone wherever it was he went when he left them, and Dean was so preoccupied he'd never notice the new addition to the family as long as Sam was careful. _"It's perfect!"_ Sammy thought.

After looking back to where Dean and Ranger Gates were still talking, Sam cleaned out his backpack the best he could. He placed the handkerchief Dean had made him carry in the bottom of the bag before carefully picking up the puppy and putting it on top of the handkerchief. He zipped the backpack up leaving it open a little at the top so Muffin could breath. "Don't worry, Muffin" he whispered, "We'll be home soon." With Muffin secured Sammy started walking toward Dean and Ranger Gates thinking of all the fun he'd have with Muffin. After all, what could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Previously on Supernatural- With Muffin secured Sammy started walking toward Dean and Ranger Gates thinking of all the fun he'd have with Muffin. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

Sammy couldn't wait to get home. Dean hadn't stopped talking about Ranger Gates and tracking since they began walking, and Sam didn't think he could take much more. He loved his big brother but sometimes Dean got on his last nerve.

Realizing Sammy hadn't spoken since they started home, Dean eyed his little brother. It wasn't like Sam to be quiet. He usually talked the horns off a billy goat. "You alright, Sammy? You're awfully quiet." Dean asked placing a hand on his sibling's shoulder.

Sam looked up at Dean and grinned. "I'm fine. Just can't get a word in with you talking my ears off."

"Sorry" Dean said turning red. "So what did you do today, runt?"

Sammy spent the rest of the walk home spinning a tale about his day at the park, leaving out any mention of a certain stowaway. He'd never been happier to see their house. _"Finally!"_ he thought.

Dean opened and went in the house motioning for Sammy to wait outside. Satisfied that it was safe, he ushered his little brother inside before closing and locking the front door. "I'm going to go fix us something to eat. Why don't you watch TV for awhile?" Dean suggested.

"All the good stuff's already over, Dean. I'm gonna go play in our room." Sammy told him.

"Alright, Sammy" Dean responded. "I'll call you when supper's ready." Dean grabbed his notebook and walked into the kitchen.

After making sure his big brother was out of sight, Sammy headed to the room he shared with Dean. He knew exactly what Dean was doing right now. His big brother would be sitting at the kitchen table writing down everything that Ranger Gates had said just like he'd done every day this week. When Sam had asked why he was writing in the old notebook, Dean had said he was making a journal like their dad's. Dean had gotten mad at Sam after he asked if a journal was the same thing as a diary. Dean told him that a journal was definitely not anything like a diary. He explained that their dad wrote important things about work in his journal and that's what he was doing. "_Whatever_" Sammy thought. _It still sounds like a diary to me_." He was thankful for Dean's latest obsession though. Writing in the journal would keep Dean busy for at least half an hour. Add making supper to that, and Sammy figured he and Muffin could play for at least an hour before they were interrupted.

Coming to their bedroom, Sammy quickly stepped inside and closed the door. He thought about locking it but decided that was too risky. Dean would know something was up if he found the door locked.

Sitting on the floor, he carefully placed the backpack down, smiling as he saw a tiny nose poking out of the hole at the top. He unzipped the bag, picked up Muffin, and set her on the floor. Sammy watched fascinated as Muffin explored every inch of her new surroundings. When her inspection was complete, she trotted over to her new friend wagging her tail.

Sam petted her while looking for a toy she would like. He didn't think any of his few possessions would make good dog toys. Looking over his things one more time, he noticed that Muffin had started pulling on his shoelaces. That gave Sam an idea. Puppies loved playing tug a war! Crawling over to the dresser, he pulled out the bottom drawer and sifted through the contents. At the very bottom of the pile of clothes was the object he needed; an old sock. Sammy laid the sock on the floor and slowly pulled it along in front of the pup. Instantly Muffin's eyes closed on the sock. Tail wagging she jumped on the sock snatching up an end with her teeth. She started backing up, pulling on her end of the sock while Sam held on to his end. After a few minutes of tugging, Muffin won the war. Sock in mouth; she shook it with all her might before bringing it back to Sam. Laughing, he took one end of the sock and the battle began again.

Dean placed the two bowls of chicken noodle soup next to the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He poured two glasses of soda before heading down the hall to get Sam. "Sammy" he shouted. "Supper's ready so get your butt out here before it gets cold."

Sam froze when he heard footsteps. _"Shit!"_ he thought. _"What do I do now? He can't see Muffin!" _Sam eyes darted around the room frantically looking for a hiding spot. Luckily his eyes found the perfect place fast. Quickly scooping up Muffin, Sammy raced to the dresser, stuck her in the bottom drawer and carefully closed it. He made sure to leave it open a little before walking over to the door.

Before he got to the door, Dean entered the room. Looking at Sam curiously, Dean asked, "Alright Sammy spill. What have you been up to? You never shut the door."

Plastering on his most innocent expression, Sammy looked up at Dean and answered "I was just playing with my army men, Dean."

Dean was not convinced. But after scrutinizing the room and seeing nothing amiss, Dean decided he must be telling the truth. "Come on, squirt. Let's go eat." He said.

Sammy looked at the dresser drawer before walking out of the room with his big brother. His plan was working perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Previously on Supernatural- Sammy looked at the dresser drawer before walking out of the room with his big brother. His plan was working perfectly.

Eager to get back to Muffin, Sammy gobbled down his supper as fast as he could. He stuffed bite after bite in his mouth without care.

Dean watched his brother in amazement. He'd never seen Sam eat like that before. Even when his brother was small, he was a very neat eater. He was always talking about table manners and Dean's lack of them. Something was definitely going on with Sam. He was acting way out of character. The Sammy he knew loved to talk and always used his best manners. Hoping to get some answers, Dean hollered, "Whoa, dude! Where's the fire?"

Embarrassed, Sammy swallowed the food in his mouth. "Sorry, Dean" he replied, "My army men are in the middle of a huge battle. I've got to get back before the wars over."

Now that sounded like his little brother. "Slow down a little squirt. They'll still be going at it when you get there." Dean told him.

"Okay" Sam said grinning at his big brother as he shoved the last bite of sandwich in his mouth. Picking up his spoon, he dove into his soup. Minutes later Sam placed his empty plate and bowl in the sink and ran down the hall to his room.

Laughing at his little brother's antics, Dean finished off his own meal and headed over to the sink to wash the dishes. He was glad Sam was occupied. He was planning on going over what Ranger Gates had shown him, and he didn't want Sam in the way. Dean started in on the dishes thinking about how proud dad was going to be tomorrow when he showed him everything he'd learned. Maybe dad would even take him hunting next time.

Sam raced over and opened the drawer hiding his furry friend. Muffin jumped out as soon as the drawer opened and shook herself off. She sniffed the air and then stared right at Sammy. Sitting down on the floor Sam grinned holding out the bits of sandwich he'd managed to stick in his pocket. The bits were gone in seconds, and Muffin stood licking her lips.

"Sorry Muffin I don't have any more." Sammy told her. "I bet you're thirsty after all that peanut butter. How about some water?" Sam searched the room for something small he could use for a water dish. The bucket of army men gave Sam an idea. He popped the lid off the top, took it in the bathroom, and carefully poured some water into it. Once he was satisfied with the water level, he carefully carried it back into the room and placed it in front of Muffin. _"If Dean asks about it, I'll tell him it's a lake on the battlefield" _Sam concluded as he watched the pup lap up the water.

Muffin finished off the water and ran to get the sock. Trotting back to Sam, she stared up at him dropping the sock in his lap. "Ready to play, huh" he said. Snatching up the sock, the tug a war battle began again.

Hours later Sammy lay in bed with Muffin safe under the covers thinking about how well his plan was going. He'd been able to hide Muffin from Dean all evening. Dean hadn't even noticed the lump under the covers by Sammy's feet. He fell asleep thinking about all the things they would do tomorrow.

Sam dreamed about water. It was everywhere! He looked all around for Dean or daddy but all he could see was the water. Suddenly he saw a fin appear on the water beside him. A shark! Scared Sam tried to swim away but he couldn't move! The shark nudged his leg before biting him!

Sam shot up in bed wide awake. Fearful eyes looked around taking in the bedroom. It had all been a dream! His breathing slowed down only to speed back up when something wet nudged his leg again. Panicking Sammy scrambled up to the headboard of the bed eyes locked on the lump moving towards him. Sam had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming when a head appeared from under the covers. It was only Muffin! Relaxing, Sam reached over and gave the puppy a pat.

"You scared me, Muffin" he told her. He was sliding back under the covers when his feet hit a wet spot. _"Oh Muffin, you didn't?"_ Sam thought yanking the covers back. There in the middle of the bed was a wet spot. "Muffin, you're not supposed to go on the bed" Sammy scolded. He was glad Dean always slept on the couch while dad was gone. Sam would have been in so much trouble if Dean had heard him and found Muffin in the bed. Chewing on his fingernails, Sam tried to work out a solution to his latest dilemma. He could tell Dean about Muffin and explain why they should keep her. _"No, that'll never work." _He concluded. Racking his brain, he finally came upon the answer. He didn't like it. In fact he hated his plan but it was the only one that made sense. Securing Muffin in the drawer again, he went to get things ready.

Minutes later, everything was set. Taking a deep breath, Sam headed toward the living room. Hoping his brother wouldn't give him too hard a time about this, Sam turned on his saddest puppy dog look and shook his big brother.

"What is it, runt? It's too early to be up." Dean mumbled as he tried to go back to sleep. Hearing a whispered, "Dean", he looked up to see his little brother crying. "Hey, what's a matter, Sammy?" he asked while wrapping his arms around Sam.

"I, I, I had a bad, a bad dream" Sam stammered out between tears. "And I, I ummm."

"You what" Dean questioned?

Sammy's face turned red as he whispered, "I had an accident."

"Oh" Dean said noticing the wet spot on Sam's pajamas. "Its okay kiddo, we can fix that easy." Dean took his little brother by the hand and led him back into their bedroom. Grabbing some clothes from the top drawer, he sent Sam to take a shower. Dean stripped the bed putting the sheets in the hamper. He walked back into the room and sat on his bed to wait. Sam hadn't wet the bed in years. He hoped his brother wasn't getting sick.

By the time Sammy stepped out of the bathroom Dean had gone into mother hen mode. Forcing his sibling to lay down, Dean insisted on taking Sam's temperature to make sure his brother was alright. Seeing the normal reading on the thermometer calmed Dean down some. He sat beside Sam stroking his hair until he fell asleep. Tiptoeing out of the room, Dean decided to keep a closer eye on his brother.

Sam sat up and stretched. Looking around he was surprised to find himself in Dean's bed. "What was he doing here?" Memories of Muffin and the wet bed came back to him. He jumped out of bed as he remembered where he'd put Muffin. Yanking open the drawer, he was relieved to see her curled up fast asleep. _"That was close" _he thought as he watched her sleep. He'd have to be more careful. Sammy was just starting to get dressed when he heard the rumble of the impala. _"Crap! Daddy's home. What am I gonna do now?" _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Previously on Supernatural- Sammy was just starting to get dressed when he heard the rumble of the impala. _"Crap! Daddy's home. What am I gonna do now?" _

Sammy quickly threw on his clothes. Looking down, Sam smiled as he noticed Muffin playing with the army men. _"Guess its time for a new game." _He thought. Not wanting to put Muffin back in the small drawer, Sam searched the room for a bigger spot to hide her. His eyes swiftly fell on the closet. It was definitely bigger than the drawer, and she would have plenty of room to walk around. Sammy carefully picked up Muffin and the men, walked over to the closet, and deposited them inside. Shutting the door, he whispered, "Don't worry Muffin. I'll be right back." Convinced that she was safely tucked away, Sam trudged out to greet his father.

A weary John Winchester climbed out of his car and headed towards their latest house and his boys. He was thrilled to see the house still standing. Hopefully that meant his boys hadn't gotten into too much trouble. _"Oh well, time to face the music"_ he thought as he opened the door. Stepping over the salt line, his eyes immediately spotted Dean sitting alone on the couch in the semi-tidy room. He didn't have much time to wonder where his other little trouble maker was. Sammy came barreling into the room making a beeline for him.

"Daddy!" Sammy yelled launching himself into his father's arms.

John caught his little boy and threw him up in the air several times before tossing him on the couch with his brother. Squeezing between the boys to sit, John hugged and tickled both boys sending them into a fit of giggles. "What have my two little monsters been up to while I was gone?" John questioned while wrapping an arm around each of the boys.

"Nothing, daddy" Sammy squealed. "We've been good. We even cleaned up, didn't we Dean?"

"Wait, you guys cleaned up?" John asked hiding a smirk. "Alright what did you do?"

"We really didn't do anything, dad. Just thought you might be getting too old to clean up." Dean responded grinning. "Geesh, see if we ever do that again."

"Too old, huh. I'll show you who's too old." John announced grabbing both boys and tickling them mercilessly. Minutes later the tickle war was over.

"Alright, alright we surrender. You're not old" Dean gasped out between chuckles. The second John stopped, Dean scampered out of his reach before adding, "You're ancient."

John picked up a still laughing Sammy and set him on his lap. "So sport, what did you do while daddy was gone?"

Sam took a minute to catch his breath and think. He spent the next few minutes filling his father in on all of their escapades being careful to leave out any mention of Muffin. He finished his tale just as Dean came back in the room with his journal. Sam thought it would be a good idea to leave before Dean started talking about Ranger Gates again.

"Daddy can I go outside and play with my army men?" Sam asked looking up at his father innocently.

"Yes, Sammy but stay close to the house." John told him.

Sammy raced off to his room to get Muffin and take her out with him. Opening the closet door, he was happy to see that she hadn't made anymore messes for him to take care of. Sam snatched up some of the soldiers and stuck them in his pockets. He dumped the rest of them under his bed. Picking up Muffin, he set her in the bucket and placed the lid on top careful not to close it all the way. Sammy toted his bucket down the hall, right past John and Dean in the living room, and out the back door. Once outside he immediately let Muffin out. He used the bucket to make a sand city while watching Muffin explore the backyard.

After thoroughly examining her surroundings and doing her business, she trotted over to Sam. Her eyes took in the sand city with all the soldiers standing in front guarding the entrance. Tail wagging, Muffin growled before pouncing.

It was a fierce battle. The soldiers valiantly fought to save the city from the giant dog monster but they were no match for it. The monster had crushed, eaten, and slobbered her way through the soldiers before trampling the buildings. The once magnificent city was now in ruins.

Sam startled at the sound of his name. Looking behind him, he saw Dean at the door calling him to lunch. Yelling that he'd be right in, Sam loaded Muffin back into the bucket and strolled inside. Once inside he darted to the bedroom to secure the puppy in the closet. He then washed his hands and face in the bathroom and returned to the kitchen to find his dad and brother discussing different tracking techniques. _"Great"_ Sam thought as he sat down at the table. John placed a grilled cheese on everyone's plates, and they all dug in.

"Can we go to the park dad?" Dean asked timidly between bites.

"I don't see why not." John answered. "We'll go after lunch. I'd like to meet this Ranger Gates for myself."

"Thanks, dad" Dean exclaimed finishing off his sandwich. "I'm gonna go get my knife!"

Sam and John exchanged amused looks as Dean raced out of the room. They silently started back in on their sandwiches knowing Dean would bug them until they finished.

A moment later the silence was broken by Dean. "Dad! Come quick!" he shouted.

John and Sam bolted out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Dean was standing next to the bed. Putting his finger to his lips he pointed at the closet door. A faint scratching noise could be heard.

"_Shit"_ Sammy thought staring between the closet and his father.

"Stand by the bedroom door, boys" John ordered taking out his hunting knife and walking to the closet.

Sam's thoughts were running a mile a minute. He didn't know what to do. His perfect plan was going to hell in a hand basket. And he didn't know how to stop it. Seeing his dad take out the knife, jump started Sam into action. He couldn't let Muffin get hurt. Screwing up his courage, he was about to holler out and confess everything when his dad opened the door to an empty closet.

John's eagle eyes inspected every area of the closet. He saw nothing unusual or out of place. Making a mental note to check the closet with the EMF reader later, he put his knife away, turned to the boys, and spoke. "I don't see anything, guys. There must be rats in the walls. We'll set some traps for them tonight. For now, let's forget about the closet and go enjoy the park."

As soon as his dad and Dean left the room, Sammy ran over to the closet. Looking around all he saw were some shoes and old toys. Where was Muffin? "Here Muffin" he whispered. "Where are you?" A slight movement caught his eye. His eyes widened as his stuffed lion seemed to come alive. It moved up and sideways. Slowly Muffin emerged from under the lion's paws. Sam laughed as he realized that Muffin had managed to hide herself. "Come on Muffin" he said scooping her up and putting her in his backpack. "It's time to go to the park to play."

When the family arrived at the park, they began to look for Ranger Gates. Spotting him by the picnic tables, John and Dean headed that way only to be stopped by the youngest Winchester.

"Can I go play on the playground, daddy?" Sam asked turning his puppy dog eyes on full blast. "Please?"

One look at that small face was all it took to melt John's defenses. "Sure, Sammy But stay where I can see you." John told him. Okay, champ?"

"Yes sir" Sam answered. He turned and dashed to the playground.

John watched his youngest go straight to the sandbox and sit down. Smiling he turned around and walked up to the ranger.

Sammy checked to make sure his family was occupied with the ranger before letting Muffin out of the bag. Sam and Muffin played with the men and a truck someone had left in the sand. He was about to make another city for her to destroy when Muffin suddenly froze. Cocking her head to one side, she listened intently before taking off at a gallop. "Muffin, come back!" Sammy softly shouted. Sammy jumped up and started after her. He couldn't let her get away. She was too small to be on her own.

Ranger Gates was thrilled to meet John. He told John about the week and how quickly Dean caught on to things. When the talk turned to the different hunts the men had been on and the techniques they had used, Dean's mind started to wander. Remembering his brother's strange behavior and the bed-wetting incident, Dean decided he better check on Sammy. His eyes grew wide as he took in the scene at the playground. "Dad" he said. His father and the ranger kept talking.

"Dad!" he said louder.

"Not now, Dean" John told him before he continued his conversation with the ranger.

"DAD!" he shouted while tugging on John's arm.

"What is it, Dean?" John asked exasperated

Pointing at the playground, Dean stammered out, "Look."

John took in the whole playground seeing nothing but a child's backpack lying on the ground. "Look at what Dean? I don't see. . ." The rest of the words died on John's lips as his eyes landed on the backpack. Sam's backpack. But where was Sam?

Racing into action the three men searched the playground and the areas surrounding it with no success. Sammy was gone.

AN- I put a picture of Muffin up on my bio page. She weighed less than a pound at 6 weeks. She didn't hit 2 pounds until she was a little over 3 months old. So you really could hide her just about anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke. Code Adam is used by Wal-Mart. I'm not sure what park rangers call it, and I don't think the Amber Alert came into being until later.

Previously on Supernatural- Racing into action the three men searched the playground and the areas surrounding it with no success. Sammy was gone.

Ranger Gates radioed in Sammy's description and last known location. The police were notified the same time as a code Adam went out to all the rangers in the park. The park was officially on lock down until the youngest Winchester was found. All vehicles were thoroughly searched before leaving, and every available ranger canvassed their areas eyes peeled for the youngster. If Sammy was anywhere in the park, the rangers were determined to find him.

John and Dean were frantic. The ground around Sam's backpack didn't hold any clues. There were too many small footprints for John to be able to identify and track Sam's, and a meticulous search of the playground, bathrooms, and buildings had turned up nothing. That left the woods. Stepping about 10 feet apart from each other, Ranger Gates, John, and Dean headed towards the woods to search. But before they could begin their trek, the police arrived.

Sammy ran as fast as his little legs could go trying to keep up with the galloping puppy. He had no idea what Muffin had heard or what they were chasing. He hoped it wasn't a bear or a wolf. Sam couldn't protect her from anything like that. _"Maybe Muffin heard her mama." _Sam thought as he continued to run. It felt like he had been running for hours. Winded he stopped to catch his breath. "Muffin!" he yelled between breaths. "Wait for me!" But the pup didn't even slow down. She kept running at top speed through the forest disappearing behind a tree. Sam took off after his friend again determined to catch Muffin and bring her home.

Dean was furious! The police had stopped them from going into the woods to ask them a few questions about Sammy's disappearance. By a few they evidently meant a million because they had been standing there for a half an hour now. They needed to be out there searching for his little brother not questioning his dad about how things were at home. Fed up, Dean marched up to his dad and the policemen and shouted out, "Can you cut the crap and start looking for my brother already!" Stunned all eyes turned toward Dean. Uncomfortable with being in the spotlight all the sudden, he turned his own kicked puppy look on the officers before timidly saying, "Please! We've gotta find him! He's my little brother."

Dean's woebegone expression had the effect he was hoping for. Spreading out, the officers, rangers, Dean, and his dad set off into the woods searching for any trace of the youngest Winchester.

Sam dashed around and through trees and bushes oblivious of the various cuts and scrapes they made as he past. He halted at the edge of a small clearing. There in the middle stood Muffin growling at something in an old log. Sammy slowly tiptoed up to Muffin's side and peered into the log. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out the outline of a long, chubby animal. Its triangular head was black and white. Upset at being disturbed the disgruntled animal began crawling out of the log hissing at the intruders. Frightened, Sammy backpedaled to try to get out of the animal's path. In his haste to get away, he tripped over a rock and fell right on his behind. Seeing her new friend fall, Muffin came over and put herself in front of Sam still growling at the enemy that was slowly emerging from the log.

John became more anxious as the hours rolled by with no sign of his baby boy. He knew all the dangers, natural and supernatural, that could be lurking in a forest. He had spent the last hour praying that they would find Sam before dark. He didn't even want to think about the things that came out at night. So far his prayers had gone unanswered. They had only found several squirrels, a couple of deer, a fox, and three snakes. Hoping his son hadn't run into any of those or worse, John doubled his pace determined to get his son out of the woods and home soon. _"And when he gets home he's not leaving again until he's thirty. Puppy eyes or not." _he thought.

Dean glanced up at his father before turning back to eye the woods. He was worried. He knew it was his fault Sammy was lost. _"Some big brother I am"_ he thought. _"I couldn't even watch him for one day. Now he's lost and alone and anything could happen to him." _Dean wasn't even aware he had stopped walking until he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his father's voice.

"You alright, kiddo?" John asked.

"Yeah, dad," Dean answered looking down at his feet. "I'm just worried about Sammy."

John squatted down in front of his eldest son. He gently grabbed and raised Dean's chin so they were eye to eye. "We'll find him, Dean. Sammy's a tough little guy. Remember when he walked home from school. He was fine then and he'll be okay now too."

"But" Dean started.

"No buts Dean" John interrupted. "He's going to be just fine. You'll see." Standing up, he added, "Now let's go find that hardheaded little brother of yours."

"Yes sir" Dean responded falling in beside his dad.

Sammy scooted back on his behind eyes growing wider and wider as the animal made its way out of the log. It was about the size of a cat and had a white stripe running down its back. Sam remembered reading a book about that kind of animal but he couldn't recall its name. He thought back to the characters in the story. It wasn't a toad or a mole. And it was too short and fat to be a weasel. It had to be a. . . a badger. That's it! It's a badger he thought as he stared at the animal that was staring at him.

Finally out of its home, the badger studied the interlopers. Deciding that they weren't a threat, he snarled at them before trudging away and disappearing into the woods.

Once the badger was out of sight, Muffin darted into the log. Wondering what was up Sam started inching forwards when he heard a tinkling sound coming from inside the log. Muffin appeared seconds later carrying something in her mouth. She trotted up to Sam laying her prize at his feet. Nudging it with her nose, she stared up at him and whined.

Sam carefully picked up what had been a dog collar. It was once purple and had small bells all around it. _"That's what Muffin heard!" _Sam thought as he examined the collar further. The tag had been ripped off and what was left of the collar was covered in dried blood. Gently scooping up Muffin, Sammy patted her on the head and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Muffie. I lost my mommy too." Sammy sat there for a long time holding his pup and crying for both their mommies. Wiping his eyes, Sam decided it was time to go home. He needed his daddy and Dean. Sam stood up, still holding his precious bundle. "Come on, Muffin. It's time to go home now." he told her. He looked around and hesitated. Which way was the park? Turning around in a circle he scrutinized the area. All the trees looked the same. He'd been so busy chasing Muffie that he hadn't noticed which way he was going. Sam looked around once more before sitting back down. He was lost. He held Muffin tighter as he waited for his daddy and Dean to come get him.

This chapter was really tough to write. Hope it turned out okay. For the people wondering, Sam's book was "The Wind in the Willows".


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Thanks to everyone still reading and a big thank you to all the nice folks who left reviews.

Previously on Supernatural- Sam looked around once more before sitting back down. He was lost. He held Muffin tighter as he waited for his daddy and Dean to come get him.

Sammy sat on the log thinking about his daddy and big brother. Question after question tumbled through his mind. "Where are they? Are they even looking for me? Why haven't they found me yet? Are they mad at me? Is daddy gonna spank me?" replayed over and over followed by a new thought. "I wonder if they ate supper." That thought led his imagination to conjure up all kinds of delicious foods. Hamburgers, pizza, hot dogs, French fries, and Lucky Charms floated through making Sam's mouth water. Finally he couldn't take anymore. Jumping off the log, Sam made a big decision. He was lonely, hungry, and tired of waiting for his family to find him. He was going to find them! He examined his surroundings and formed a quick plan. Once that was done, Sam scooped Muffin up, picked a direction, and set out to find his daddy and big brother.

Dean was frustrated. They had been searching for hours with no luck. Even with all the police and the rangers, it was slow going. They hadn't gotten very far, and the woods seemed to go on forever. It was starting to get dark and to make things worse, the podunk police department didn't have any tracker dogs to help with the search. Dean looked over at Bobby, who'd turned his truck around and raced back when he got John's call. _"Wish he'd brought Cristo and Max with him. They could have found Sammy by now." _he thought. Hearing a voice, Dean stopped and stared at the officer hoping he'd found something.

It was taking everything John had not to fall apart. He needed to keep himself together and in hunter mode. His baby had been missing for hours, and it was up to him to find his little boy and bring him home. And he would bring him safely home. This was the most important hunt of John's life. It was even more important than the hunt for Mary's killer. Calling on his inner reserves, John locked his emotions down, shut out any negative thoughts, and focused on the hunt. John couldn't help the smile that appeared as he glanced at Bobby and Dean walking on either side of him. The three of them were the best team for the job. Together they'd find the youngest member of their family. John was pulled from his thoughts when one of the officers yelled for everyone to stop. Turning toward the man, John struggled to stay calm, hoping the officer was about to tell them Sam had been found.

Bobby was lost in thought as he searched for John's youngest. It felt like only yesterday that they had been in the same position. Looking for Sammy after he had run away from the school and a certain Mrs. Horton had been a nightmare for John and Dean. The time Bobby had spent waiting at the school for any word on the boy had been one of the worst times of his life. He had spent the whole time wishing he was out there searching and now here he was; Different town, different circumstances, but the same hunt. He had to admit to himself that searching didn't make him feel any better than waiting had. He just hoped this search ended as well as the last one. He didn't know if he could take Sammy being hurt or worse. Throwing that particular thought away, he concentrated on the woods around him. The increasing darkness was making it harder and harder to see. _"Wish I had Max and Cristo with me. They'd find Sammy in no time."_ he thought. Bobby stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a policeman holler out. Hoping someone had found Sammy he turned toward the man and waited for news.

Sammy and Muffin walked for a long time. Exhausted he sat down to rest and examine his surroundings. All he saw were trees and bushes. One bush in particular caught his eye. It had several vines growing along the bottom and berries covered the vines. Stepping over to the bush to get a closer look, Sammy bent down to get a closer look. Sammy's smile lit up his little face when he recognized the treat. Carefully yanking several off the vine, he shouted "Look Muffin, blackberries! Try one they're really good." Muffin raced over at her friends call and soon both were sitting contentedly munching on their newly found snack.

Dean couldn't believe his ears. They were stopping the search because it was dark, and they wouldn't start again until tomorrow morning! What were they two? It wasn't okay for these grown men to be out in the woods in the dark but it was alright to leave Sammy out there? What idiot made that shit up? "Dad, we're not really gonna quit looking, right?" he asked staring up at his father.

"Of course not, kiddo. We'll go back to the impala for flashlights and other supplies and keep hunting. We're not leaving till we find your brother." John told him. Walking back to the campground, the hunter formed a plan for the night hunt. He listened to the policeman and ranger as they tried to convince him to take Dean and go back to their home for the night before putting the men straight. "We're not leaving" he declared. "If you're afraid to search in the dark then by all means go home. But my son, who is terrified of the dark, is lost and alone in these woods. So the dark's not gonna stop us. We're taking our flashlights and going back out to look. Sammy's out there somewhere, and we're staying here until we find him."

Sammy and Muffin ate their fill of berries before continuing on their journey. They walked for hours before they heard a noise. Sam listened attentively trying to identify the familiar sound. It took a minute but he was finally able to place the noise. It was water! Breaking into a run, he headed toward the sound. After a few minutes of running, they came upon a small stream. Sam stopped at the bank, scooped up some of the cool water in his hands, and drank. He repeated the action several times while Muffin stood at the edge and lapped up her share.

When they both finished their drinks, Sam inspected the area they were in. He decided to follow the stream hoping it would lead them to the campground or at least some houses. Setting off, the two friends trudged beside the stream looking for the way home.

"Mr. Winchester, I feel for you and your family and I know you want to find your son. But this isn't going to help. There are all kinds of animals that come out at night looking for food." Ranger Gates began.

John exploded. "Don't you dare tell me you know how I feel! It's not your son out there alone! And don't presume you know more than me just because you're a ranger. I know more about the kinds of creatures that live in the dark than you ever will. Now either help us or get the hell out of my way! I've got a son to find."

The deadly glares John and Bobby were throwing his way stopped any remark Ranger Gates might have had. He turned and walked away without saying another word.

Once Ranger Gates was out of sight, John opened the trunk of the impala and started handed out supplies. The hunters equipped themselves with flashlights, guns, knives, and flasks of holy water. Closing the trunk, they also grabbed a few bags of snacks and bottles of water out of the back seat before securing the car. "Let's go find Sammy" John told the others. The three hunters headed back into the woods to bring their lost family member home.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Thanks to everyone still reading and a big thank you to all the nice folks who left reviews.

Previously on Supernatural- "Let's go find Sammy" John told the others. The three hunters headed back into the woods to bring their lost family member home.

Sammy quietly sighed before standing back up. Calling for Muffin he continued his trek through the woods. He'd been sure that the stream would lead to the campground. But after walking for so long without any sign of civilization, he was beginning to wonder if he'd been mistaken. He was sick and tired of being lost in the woods. _"I hate woods! If I ever get out of here, I'm never going near a park again." _he thought. Sam and Muffin trudged through the trees and bushes staying as close to the stream as they dared. The stream seemed to be getting wider the farther they got. Glancing ahead, Sam saw the end of the forest. _"Finally"_ he thought breaking into a run. He stopped at the edge of the trees and looked around. The stream emptied into a large lake. He could see several docks with small rowboats bobbing up and down in the water. His eyes lit up as he caught sight of what he'd been searching for.

John was frustrated. They had been searching half the night now and they were no closer to finding Sammy than when they'd started the search. They were hunters for Pete's sake! They should have easily found him and been home hours ago. But so far the only sign of his youngest had been a disturbed spot by a log. It looked as if someone had fallen or sat there and then scooted back for some reason. The reason had become clear when a badger came hissing and growling out of the log. Not wanting to frighten the animal into defending itself, they had slowly and carefully backed up and walked around the badger's log. Since then they hadn't found anything. Looking down at his eldest, John broke the silence that had surrounded them. "How are you doing, sport? You need a break?" he questioned.

"I'm good, dad." Dean answered smiling up at his father.

Smiling John ruffled Dean's hair before winking at him. "What about you, Bobby? You need to stop and rest, old man? I know people you're age can't go for long without resting to catch their breath."

"Laugh it up, Johnny" Bobby growled. "Just remember payback's a bitch. You just might wake up one day to find the impala painted hot pink with hearts and cupids on it."

Dean glared daggers at Bobby. "You wouldn't d. ." he started. "Wait a minute. Did you say hearts and cupids? You know how to paint those on a car? Something you want to tell us, Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked smirking at the hunter whose face was quickly turning red.

Embarrassed Bobby stammered before finally yelling, "Oh, shut up, shortie!" and walking off mumbling something about stupid young folks and a custom job.

"That the best you got! Man, you are getting old" Dean hollered back.

"Better quit while you can boy." Bobby shouted back trying to hide his grin. "Keep it up and you just might find Nair in your shampoo one day."

The three looked at each other and started laughing. It was a welcome and much needed break after hours of desperate searching. It took several minutes for them to get themselves back under control. Sliding back into hunter mode, they began their mission again.

Sammy and Muffin raced toward the first of many rental cabins by the lake. Taking the steps two at a time, Sam walked up to the door and started knocking. When no one answered, he banged louder and shouted out, "Please open the door. I need help!" The door remained closed. Sam knocked for a moment more before giving up. He tried the door only to discover it was locked. Walking around the cabin, he checked every window and door looking for a way inside. If he could get in, he could get help. Luck wasn't on his side as he found the cabin securely locked up. Discouraged, he stared out at the cabins. They couldn't all be locked and empty, could they? People had to be in at least one of the cabins. He just had to find the right one. Determined he proceeded to the next cabin. As soon as he reached the porch he started banging on the door and shouting for help. Getting no answer, he continued knocking on cabin doors hoping each time that someone would answer the door and help him find his family.

Dean munched on a few blackberries while he listened as his dad and Bobby discussed their latest find. Someone had obviously pulled berries off the vines recently and the little army man lying next to the bush proved to Dean that that someone was his little brother. Leave it to Sammy to find something good to eat in the middle of the woods. Snatching a couple more off the vine, he quickly popped them into his mouth before wiping his hands on his pants. Dean stood back up and walked over to the two men. After a few more minutes of discussion, they headed off into the night.

Sam was rapidly losing hope. He had knocked on almost every door with no success. Heading to the last cabin, he silently prayed that someone was there. Walking onto the porch, he loudly knocked on the door. He banged and yelled for several minutes before giving up heartbroken that no one had answered his pleas for help. That had been his last chance. Turning around, he plodded over to the steps and sat down. Surveying the area Sam was at a loss. He didn't know what to do now. On the other side of the cabins was another forest, and he wasn't going back into the woods. What was left to try? Hugging his knees to his chest, he leaned his head down on his knees and started to cry. He was lost, tired and terrified. He wanted his daddy and Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Thanks to everyone still reading and a big thank you to all the nice folks who left reviews.

Previously on Supernatural- Hugging his knees to his chest, he leaned his head down on his knees and started to cry. He was lost, tired and terrified. He wanted his daddy and Dean.

Stalking back through the woods all three hunters were lost in their own thoughts. The smiles had long ago faded from their faces. Grim determination was etched on each face while their eyes shone with fear for their missing family member. After they had come upon a small stream, the three men had been certain that they were closing in on the object of their search. Knowing that Sammy would follow the stream the three men carefully examined both directions looking for any clue as to which way the boy had gone. When no clue was found, they picked the direction that looked the most promising and started out. Hours later they were disappointed to find that the stream had led them back to the campground next to a very empty impala. Cursing themselves for wasting time, they quickly turned around and marched back through the forest focused on finding and bringing home the littlest Winchester.

Bobby led the way back mentally berating himself the whole time. He knew they should have split up at the stream. They could have covered more ground that way and probably found Sammy by now. He had mentioned it to John but John had nixed the idea saying they had no way to communicate and he wasn't about to lose anyone else in these woods. Adding walkie-talkies to his mental list of things to put in his arsenal Bobby snuck a glance at the two older Winchesters. He could see that the events of the day and night were taking their toll on the two. He hadn't seen either one of them this anxious since Sammy had been hospitalized with pneumonia two years ago. They had spent three days in that PICU glued to Sam's bedside waiting and praying that the youngster would make it through. Bobby had hoped that he'd never have to witness anything like that again but he'd quickly found that life with the Winchesters was full of trouble and worries. Focusing back on the path he prayed that they found Sammy safe soon.

John spent the walk back cursing himself for his obvious mistake. He should have followed Bobby's advice and split up. _"What's wrong with me?"_ he thought. _"Bobby's been hunting longer than I have. I should have listened to him. Not bit his head off for suggesting it. Got to start listening better and stop questioning other hunters. They know what they're doing. Questioning and adding my two cents are just a waste of time. Hunting's like the Marines. You don't ask why, you just follow orders. We probably would have found Sammy by now if it wasn't for me constantly voicing my opinions." _Mentally kicking his own ass, John continued stomping through the woods searching for any sign of his baby boy.

Dean was ready to scream! He thought that his dad and Bobby were big bad hunters. But they reminded him more of the keystone cops at the moment. _"How do they ever find and kill anything? They can't even find one little boy."_ he wondered eyeing his father and Bobby. Clutching the tiny army man tightly in one hand his thoughts turned to his little brother. _"Where are you, Sammy? Why did you run off? Was it because I wasn't paying enough attention to you? I bet that's it. I was spending too much time with Ranger Gates." _Thinking back on the last week, Dean realized that he had been ignoring his little brother. He was so busy trying to learn tracking to impress his dad that he had forgotten about what mattered most to him; Sam. At that moment Dean swore that if, no when, they got Sammy back safe and sound, he was gonna make sure that he took care of his little brother. Sam was going to be number one in his book from now on. Hunting, school, even his father and himself were moving to the very back burner. Sammy came first from now on. That decision made, Dean redoubled his stride bound and determined to find his missing sibling and start correcting his mistake.

"Hey kid, whatcha doing?"

Startled, Sammy looked up. Standing on the porch of the cabin across from him was a girl about eleven or twelve years old wearing a bright green soccer uniform. Shoulder length brown hair flew in every direction as she walked across the porch. Her eyes sparkled as she waved at him. Muffin stood up beside Sam and started growling at the intruder.

When she didn't get an answer, the young girl tried again. Smiling at the little boy she shouted, "If you're looking for the Peterson's, they've already gone back home." Walking down the stairs and sitting at the bottom she added, "What are you doing out this late at night? You need some help?"

Sammy looked the girl over then turned to Muffin. "What do you think, Muffie? Can we trust her?" Muffin cocked her head for a minute before wagging her tail and licking his hand. "That's good enough for me. Let's go!" Sam said standing up and walking toward the other cabin. He stopped a few feet from the steps. "Hi, I'm Sammy and this is Muffin." he told the girl timidly.

"Nice to meet you, Sammy. My name's Meghan. What are you doing alone at this time of night? Aren't you too little to be out by yourself?" Meghan asked.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sammy scowled at her. "I'm not little kid. I'm six." he informed her holding up six fingers to make sure she understood.

"Okay, okay" Meghan said holding up both hands in a gesture of resignation. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you mad, I just wondered what you were doing out in the middle of the night." Patting the stairs beside her she asked, "Can we still be friends?"

"I'd like that" Sam replied grinning. He walked over and sat down next to Meghan. Muffin cautiously walked up sniffed Meghan's hand and started growling again. "Stop it Muffie" Sam scolded.

Smiling Meghan leaned down and tried to pat the pup. Muffin backed away still growling. "So, Sammy, what are you really doing out this late?" she asked.

Sammy looked down at Muffie. "Muffin and I were playing on the playground by the ranger station. When Muffie heard something and took off into the woods, I followed her. I got lost and I've been trying to find my way back to the playground all night. Can you really help me?" he inquired.

"Well, I can't get you back to the playground." Meghan began. "But if you wait for my dad to get back, he'll drive you there."

"Can't we go inside and call my daddy?" Sam whined.

"Sorry, kid" Meghan said. "I kinda locked myself out of the cabin. There's nothing we can do until my dad gets back from town in the morning. It's too dangerous to go into the woods, and all the other rentals are empty right now. We'll just have to wait here together."

"Okay" Sam said yawning. Feeling safe for the first time all night, he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Seeing his struggles, Meghan took him by the hand and led him over to the rocking chair by the door. She sat down pulling him into her lap and starting to slowly rock. "Why don't you sleep for a while, Sammy? I'll keep watch and wake you if anyone comes." she offered.

Sam nestled against Meghan and fell asleep in the safety of his new friends arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Thanks to everyone still reading and a big thank you to all the nice folks who left reviews.

And a very special thank you goes to **1Pagan3** for getting me unstuck on this chapter.

Previously on Supernatural- Sam nestled against Meghan and fell asleep in the safety of his new friend's arms.

Meghan stared at her little charge as they slowly rocked in the old chair. Sam was fast asleep in her arms while Muffin stood guard beside them occasionally growling. Stroking Sam's hair, Meghan was amazed at his strength. She knew most children his age would be terrified to be lost in the woods at night. But Sam, while upset, seemed to be holding his own. He had managed to make his way through the woods without harm and find help. _"Not that I'm much help"_ Meghan thought. _"But at least I can protect him until his family comes." _Thoughts turning to Sam's family, she wondered where they were and how they could lose track of Sam long enough for him to get lost. Where they not paying attention to him? How could anyone not be watching over such an adorable little boy? She decided that she had a few things she wanted to say to his father and brother when they finally got here.

Meghan glanced down at Muffin who was growling at her again. "Its okay, Muffin. I won't hurt you. I'm going to protect you and Sammy until your family gets here." Muffin cocked her head to one side, let out one more, soft growl, and laid down staring at the two people in the chair. Settling back in the rocking chair, Meghan sat calmly watching over her precious little friend and waiting for his family to come to the rescue.

While Ranger Wilson stood watching his children sleep, his thoughts were focused on little Sammy Winchester. He couldn't believe he had stopped searching and left the park before they found the boy. His mind was telling him that the search had to be called off; it was too dangerous to search at night. But his heart was screaming that if it was his son, Lucas out there, he wouldn't want the search to stop until they had found him. Staring down at Lucas' angelic face he was reminded of the older brother's expression when they were called off. The boy had been struggling to keep his emotions under control but the fear in his eyes was impossible to miss. The father's and uncle's desperate faces morphed into another family's as a memory of another missing child came. That search had met a gruesome end, and Ranger Wilson was determined not to let this one end the same way. Memories of that long ago search made his decision an easy one. He was going back to the park and finding the Winchester boy. Catching one last glimpse of his children, Ranger Wilson headed out the door. He had a child to rescue.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Dean, the hunters finally made it back to their starting point. Silence reigned as they continued on their way.

Dean trudged along thinking only of his brother. His thoughts wandered back to other "hunts" for Sammy. Dean remembered the first time they lost Sam like it was yesterday. Sam had been two when they had gone to the local mall with Pastor Jim. They walked into a clothing store to look for some new clothes for both boys. Dean had tried to talk Jim into getting a buggy for Sammy but Jim insisted that he could keep a hold of Sam without a buggy. _"Yeah, that worked out well"_ Dean thought as he recalled what happened next. One minute Sammy was standing beside them, the next minute he was gone. They had searched the shop for an hour before discovering Sammy asleep under the very clothes rack they had been looking at when he went missing. Dean chuckled thinking about the incident. It was kinda funny when he looked back on it. He wondered if he would ever be able to laugh about this. He really doubted it.

John peeked over at Dean when he heard the boy giggle. He started to ask what was even remotely funny about the situation but decided he didn't want to know. If it was helping his son cope with his brother being missing, Dean could laugh all he wanted. John's thoughts were revolving around all of Sammy's firsts. He remembered the first time he saw Sam through the nursery window at the hospital. He was the most beautiful baby there, and John could have sworn that Sam looked right at him. That led him to other firsts; first night home, first tooth, first haircut. Some other firsts John would rather forget. His first word had reminded John that he really needed to watch his mouth around the kid, and his first steps were another disaster all together. And then there was Sam's first day of school. That most certainly hadn't gone well. Mulling over all this, John came to a conclusion; he really needed to get a handle on this dad thing before one of the boys got hurt or he died of heart failure. His thoughts stuttered to a halt as he heard a noise up ahead.

John placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and motioned him to be quiet. The noise came again accompanied by a slight rustle of the bushes several feet in front of them. The hunters stopped dead in their tracks. John and Bobby immediately drew their weapons aiming them at the bushes. Dean's protest was silenced as his father's hand covered his mouth. Shaking his head at Dean, John uncovered his son's mouth and refocused his attention on the bushes. All three hunters tensed as the rustling came closer and closer.

Meghan stared up into the beautiful moonlit night. Things had been quiet so far and she hoped they stayed that way. Sammy and Muffin were sleeping peacefully, and hopefully his family would be coming along any minute now. Meghan sighed. She wished they could stay with her. It would be nice to have someone to talk to and play with during the day. The unmistakable sound of an old truck engine shattered the silence. Hearing the sound Meghan froze. She remembered that engine; it was the one he drove! They needed to hide fast! "Sammy, wake up!" she said shaking the small boy.

Sammy woke to someone shaking him. "Quit it Dean! I'm tired!" he yelled batting at the hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy, wake up" Meghan urged. "We have to leave now!"

Rubbing his eyes, Sam slowly stared at the girl. The day's events came rushing back to him. Looking at Meghan's worried face he asked, "What's wrong Meghan? Why are you scared?"

Meghan stood up setting Sammy on his feet. "Get Muffin and come on." Meghan ordered. "A bad man's coming. He likes to take kids and hurt them. We've got to go hide before he sees us. Hurry!"

Hearing the urgency in his new friend's voice, Sam quickly scooped up Muffie and followed Meghan. They ran behind the cabins until they made it to the edge of the woods. Sam stopped not wanting to go back through the woods.

Sensing his apprehension Meghan bent down in front of him. "Listen, I know you're afraid to go back in the woods but we have to. We can't let him find us." She told him. "But don't worry, squirt. I'll be with you this time, and we'll find our way out again together."

Sam hesitated for a second before he took Meghan's hand and walked back into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Previously on Supernatural- Sam hesitated for a second before he took Meghan's hand and walked back into the woods.

Officer Wilson breathed a sigh of relief as the park entrance came into view. _"Finally"_ he thought as he turned into the park and followed the road to the campgrounds. He parked beside the only car in the lot, a black impala. Reaching across the seat, he picked up his pack and grabbed the flashlight out of the glove compartment before stepping out of the car. He scanned the area quickly for any signs of life. Finding none he stepped up to the front of the cars where he observed several sets of footprints leading into the woods. Squatting down to get a closer look, he noticed that there appeared to be three sets of footprints, one distinctly smaller than the others. After another glance at the prints, Officer Wilson stood and followed them into the woods. He had a family to reunite.

Meghan and Sammy had been walking for at least an hour before they came to a fallen tree. Knowing that her friend wasn't going to be able to walk much farther, Meghan decided to stop for awhile to rest. "Let's take a break, Sammy." she suggested.

"But what about the bad man, Meghan" Sam questioned?

"We'll be okay, Sammy. We're just going to stop for a few minutes to catch our breath. He won't find us here." she told him.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked staring up at her with a fearful expression.

"Of course I am" Meghan said with more confidence than she felt. "Why don't you put Muffin down so she can stretch her legs?"

"Okay" Sammy said. He patted the pup a couple of times before carefully placing her on the ground. "Now you stay close, Muffie. Understand?"

Happy to be turned loose, the little puppy ran around sniffing at everything in her path. Tail wagging she explored the flora near the log and her owner. She continued to romp around and play while the children sat and watched.

As he sat resting Sam's mind was replaying the flight through the woods. Everything kept coming back to one puzzling point. Gathering up his courage Sam turned to his friend and asked the question that had been bugging him since they left the cabin. "Meghan, how did you know that truck belonged to a bad man?"

Meghan grimaced as she heard her friend's question. She had hoped he wouldn't question her about it. She really didn't want to talk about what had happened, and she definitely didn't want to scare the little boy anymore than he already was. But he had asked which meant she had to tell him something. Taking a deep breath, she began, "I know that's a bad man because he hurt someone close to me a long time ago. We were playing in front of my cabin one evening when he came and took her away."

Questions tumbled out of Sam's mouth before he could stop himself. "Did they find your friend? Was she alright? Did the police catch him and take him to jail?"

"Whoa, slow down, squirt! One thing at a time" Meghan instructed. "Now to answer your questions, yes, they found my friend after several days. And no she wasn't alright. The police did question him but they let him go. They said they didn't have any evidence to put him in jail."

Sammy pondered the story for a minute. Then he spoke again. "But didn't you tell them what you saw?"

Meghan watched Muffin playing for a few seconds before turning back to her friend. "I tried. But the police and everyone else just ignored me. It was like I was invisible or something." Meghan told him. Not wanting to discuss it anymore, she added, "C'mon, we better get moving again if we're going to stay ahead of him."

Sam called Muffin who came running and jumped in his arms. Sammy stroked the pup's fur before he wearily stood next to Meghan. Together they made their way deeper into the woods.

John pushed Dean behind him blocking him from the bushes and whatever lay beyond them. Guns aimed at the target, Bobby and John stood shoulder to shoulder awaiting the latest threat. The closer the rustling got the more tense the hunters became. Fingers on triggers they waited for their adversary to show itself. After what felt like hours, the leaves on the bushes finally parted to reveal the enemy; an opossum. The opossum took one look at the two hunters and immediately fell over and played dead.

Dean stared from the men to the possum and back again before bursting out laughing. "Great job, guys. You saved me from that horrible monster! What would I have done without you two?" He managed to get out between laughs.

Bobby looked back at Dean like he'd grown two heads. "I think Dean's been out here too long, Johnny." Bobby said watching the boy as he tried to get himself back under control. When no reply came, Bobby turned to look at his friend and was shocked to see the oldest Winchester fighting back his own laughter. "Shit! Not you, too" Bobby exclaimed!

John managed to compose himself before speaking. "C'mon old man, you've gotta admit that it's alittle funny." he coaxed.

Frowning, Bobby turned and started walking again, shoulders shaking as he struggled to keep his own laughter at bay. "You Winchesters have a very warped sense of humor." he called back to his friend.

John and Dean exchanged glances before running to catch up with their friend. Getting along side Bobby, John matched his stride while Dean walked ahead a few paces. Walking backwards in front of the hunters, Dean peered up at his dad and Bobby. "Pot meet kettle" he introduced breaking into a smug grin.

Clyde Taylor pulled his truck behind the last cabin on the road and got out. Quickly grabbing his bag of supplies, he started towards the woods. He couldn't believe his luck. He'd started for the park as soon as he had heard about the missing boy. Keeping the radio on for any news he was thrilled that they didn't find the child before dark knowing that the search would be called off until morning. That gave him plenty of time to find the boy and have a little fun with him. It had been a long time since he'd had a child that young. Clyde preferred girls but a boy would do nicely. After all opportunities like this don't come along every day, and he was determined to make the most of it. Stalking towards the woods, he knew he only had a few hours to track, catch, and play with the boy before the police and rangers started the search up again. He walked into the woods thinking of all the fun he was going to have.

Meghan and Sammy slowly continued their trek through the woods with Muffin following along behind. They had talked about anything and everything trying to stay awake and alert. Too exhausted to talk anymore, they both concentrated on just putting one foot in front of the other. Hearing a noise behind them stopped them in their tracks. Holding their breaths the two friends listened intently to determine what the noise was. Once again a shuffling noise came from the woods behind them. Someone was coming! Meghan grabbed Sam by the hand, and the two took off running in the opposite direction of the shuffling noise. Not caring where they were headed they dashed through the woods at top speed. Suddenly, the trees were gone and the ground dropped out beneath their feet! They felt themselves falling farther and farther down. Hitting the ground hard, Sammy lay unmoving. Meghan crawled over to her friend and checked him over. She was relieved when she felt a strong pulse and saw his chest rising and falling steadily. Stroking his hair she started whispering quietly to him hoping her voice would wake him up. She gave up after several minutes when no response came from the boy. Deciding she had to find a way to get them out of this situation, she looked around. They appeared to be on a ledge of a cliff. _"Of course"_ Meghan thought. _"How could I have forgotten about the cliffs?" _Glancing back down at Sammy, she knew she wasn't going to be able to get him up the cliff on her own. She needed help, but she couldn't leave him here by himself. While she was racking her brain for a way out of this mess, a faint bark caught her attention. Looking up, she noticed Muffin standing at the edge of the cliff staring down at them. That was it! Muffin could help! Meghan hoped Muffie would listen to her and trust her just this once.

"Muffie" Meghan shouted. "Sammy's hurt. Go get help!" When the pup didn't move, Meghan tried again. "Go get help, Muffin" she called. "Hurry! Sammy's needs help! Go get Dean!" The name seemed to do the trick as Muffin quickly turned and disappeared from view. Meghan sat back down beside Sam making herself as comfortable as possible. Running her fingers through his curly brown locks she whispered to her friend and prayed that Muffin would find help and bring them back in time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Sorry for the wait guys. I'm having a hard time writing this one.

Previously on Supernatural- Meghan sat back down beside Sam making herself as comfortable as possible. Running her fingers through his curly brown locks she whispered to her friend and prayed that Muffin would find help and bring them back in time.

Dean, John, and Bobby stumbled out of the woods and stared at the moonlit scene before them. To their left was a small lake complete with docks and boats while in front was a road that was bordered on both sides by cabins. After scanning the entire area with their eyes, the hunters decided to start the search with the lake. Rushing over they walked along the edge checking for footprints or any other sign that Sammy had been there. Finding nothing, they thoroughly canvassed each dock making sure to look inside every boat for the small boy. Finishing their sweep of the lake, the three headed for the cabins.

Bobby eyed the rows of cabins forming a plan. "Johnny, you and Dean take the cabins on the left side. I'll handle the ones on the right. Make sure you go around each cabin checking all the windows and doors." Bobby ordered. "Sammy's a smart boy. He would have checked for a way in."

"We're on it, Bobby" John told him as he headed for the first cabin with Dean. Stepping up on the porch, John hammered on the door. "Hello! Anybody home?" he shouted. Getting no answer after a few minutes of pounding, he gave up and started carefully checking all the windows and doors for a way inside. Finding none the father and son moved to the next cabin while Bobby did the same on the other side.

Officer Wilson continued to follow the trail of footprints. They had led him to a small stream. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath he noticed that the prints were traveling parallel to that stream. Having been to the park numerous times himself, the officer knew the stream emptied out into a lake a few miles ahead. Officer Wilson recalled that there were several small cabins beside the lake for the summer tourists. If the little boy made it that far, he could have found his way into one of the cottages. He knew it would take the father and uncle awhile to search all the cabins for a way in. If he hurried, he might be able to catch up to the small family at the lake. Officer Wilson quickly stood and started his journey again determined to make it to the cabins and the search party.

Meghan sat watching over her friend. He hadn't stirred since they had fallen, and she was getting more anxious every minute. She had tried several times to wake him but nothing seemed to work. All she could do was keep him warm and safe. _"At least Mr. Taylor can't get us down here" _she thought. Just thinking about the man who had caused so much grief and heartbreak made her angry. He should be in jail for the things he had done, not roaming the woods looking for another victim. He wouldn't get Sammy. Meghan would make sure of that. Glancing back down at her charge she noticed his eyelids fluttering. He was waking up! "That's it, Sammy" she encouraged, "C'mon open those beautiful brown eyes for me." Seeing his head turn in her direction Meghan continued to try to coax her friend to wake up.

Sammy could hear someone talking to him telling him to open his eyes. Turning his head toward the person speaking to him he tried to open his eyes but his eyelids didn't want to cooperate with him. He didn't know what was going on or where he was. All he knew was that he hurt everywhere. He tried to open his eyes once more calling for the one person he knew could help him. "Dean" Sammy whispered as his eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry, squirt. Afraid Dean's not here. It's just you and me for now" Meghan told him as she ran her hand through his hair to comfort him.

Sammy stared up at the young girl. What was going on? Where were his daddy and Dean and who was this girl? Starting to panic Sam attempted to move away from the stranger only to stop as all the pains from the fall suddenly made themselves known. Tears sprang to his eyes and a whimper escaped him as he struggled against the pain.

Seeing her friend crying and in pain was breaking Meghan's heart. Knowing there was nothing she could do to ease his pain she decided to keep him talking in an attempt to distract him. "Its okay, Sammy. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend remember?" she questioned.

Sam peered back up at the girl. She looked familiar but he couldn't quite place her. "Who are you?" he whispered.

Smiling down at the little boy Meghan introduced herself, "I'm Meghan. We met at the cabins, remember?" Seeing the confusion on Sam's face she continued their story, "You told me you ran into the woods after your dog Muffin and got lost. I found you at the cabins, and we were waiting for your family to come find you."

Sammy listened intently to the story. A dog? He didn't have a dog. Slowly bits and pieces of the day started coming back to him. Memories of being lost, walking by a stream, and a scary animal in a log came first followed by memories of Muffin and Meghan and a truck. The bad man was after them! "Meghan, what happened to the bad man? Is he still coming to get us?" Sam asked apprehensively.

Meghan sighed. She wished he hadn't remembered that part of their adventure. "Don't worry about him, Sammy. He can't get to us here." she assured him. "Just lie still and stay calm. We're safe until your family comes."

Sam relaxed a little at his friend's words. Glancing around him he noticed for the first time that someone was missing. "Where's Muffie?" he inquired as he struggled to stay awake.

"That's a smart dog you got, Sam" Meghan told him. "She didn't fall off the cliff. I sent her to get your family. Muffin must really like your brother. She took off running as soon as I said his name."

"Oh" Sammy whispered as he lost his battle to stay awake.

Meghan knew she should probably try to wake him up but she didn't have the heart. As long as he was sleeping, he wasn't in pain. "Hurry up and bring Sam's family, Muffin" she pleaded as she gazed down at her small friend.

Officer Wilson broke out of the woods beside the lake and scanned the area. He quickly located the family about half way down the row of cabins. Starting toward them, he hollered to let them know he was there, "Mr. Winchester!"

John spun around as soon as he heard his name. Seeing an approaching figure he headed toward the man hoping his son had been found. John started questioning the man as soon as they met. "Did you find Sammy? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester. I don't have any news about Sam. I just came back to help you search." Officer Wilson explained.

John's heart broke as he listened to the officer. His feelings quickly turned to anger at the man for stopping their search and getting his hopes up. "Go away." he said gruffly. "We don't need…"

"Johnny" Bobby interrupted "Let the man help. He knows the area better than we do."

"Please dad" Dean added. "He can help us find Sammy."

Running his hand across his face John tried to get his emotions under control once more. "Alright you can help." he finally agreed. "Go with Bobby and finish checking the cabins on the right."

"You've got it." Officer Wilson stated as he followed Bobby.

Clyde Taylor stormed through the woods intent on finding his latest victim. He knew he was running out of time. _"Stupid skunk" _he thought. _Oh well, the kid won't care what I smell like."_ He was startled out of his thoughts as a tiny dog rushed past him. _"Odd place for a tiny dog like that."_ he thought. _"Unless it belongs to a lost someone." _Clyde quickly changed routes and headed in the direction the pup came from. "I'm coming for you, boy." he whispered.

Meghan watched as the sun was slowly beginning its ascent. Sammy hadn't moved, and there had been no sign of his family. She hoped the sun coming up would help Sam's dad and brother find them. She continued humming knowing she was comforting not only her friend but herself as well. She wondered what his family would be like. The way Sammy described his father and brother made them sound like super heroes. _"Yeah, some heroes"_ she thought. _"They can't even keep up with a little boy." _She was brought out of her musings by a noise on the cliff above her. Hoping Muffin and Sam's family had finally found them; Meghan looked up and found herself face to face with Clyde Taylor.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story. Sorry it's so short. Tip of the day- You need more than two and a half hours of sleep to function properly.

Previously on Supernatural- Hoping Muffin and Sam's family had finally found them; Meghan looked up and found herself face to face with Clyde Taylor.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Clyde muttered gazing at the little boy on the ledge about ten feet down. He scanned the side of the cliff looking for a way to get to the ledge before setting his bag on the ground. "Good thing I came prepared" he said as he opened his bag. He snatched a length of rope out of the bag and headed towards one of the trees close to the edge. After carefully tying one end of the rope around the trunk of the tree, he returned to the edge and threw the other end over the side. Grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder he hollered out, "Here I come, kid."

Meghan sat in stunned silence watching as the man who had ruined so many lives prepared to climb down and hurt her friend. The longer she stared at him, the angrier she became. Mr. Taylor had spent his life stealing the innocence from children like Sammy destroying not only the child but their family as well. This was the man who had taken Meghan from her father shattering her father's heart. She had witnessed her dad's steady decline as he continued to come back to the cabin where his baby was stolen from him. When her dad couldn't handle losing his only family member he had turned to drinking. The drinking and constant pilgrimages back to the cabin had sent him into a depression; a depression that had eventually led to his death.

Meghan's rage grew with every memory until it became an overpowering storm. She glanced down at her young friend one last time. As she stroked his cheek she whispered, "Don't worry Sammy. Mr. Taylor's not going to hurt you. He's not going to hurt anyone ever again." Meghan's form flickered once before disappearing altogether.

Bobby and Officer Wilson were at the last cabin on their side. Splitting up, the officer banged on the door while Bobby started checking the windows on the side. Finding the windows and back door secure Bobby checked the small shed in the back. He walked through the small enclosure searching thoroughly for any signs of the littlest Winchester. When he was positive that Sammy wasn't there, he walked around to the front meeting up with Officer Wilson again. "I hope John's having more luck than we are" he told the officer as they started toward the others. The two groups of hunters reunited in the middle of the old road.

"Did you find anything?" Officer Wilson questioned.

"Nothing" John answered miserably. "We thought we had something when we found an old truck behind the last house. But it doesn't look like anyone's been in the cabin for a long time."

Officer Wilson paled when he heard about the truck. _"It couldn't be." _he thought. Quickly composing himself he inquired, "What kind of truck is it, Mr. Winchester?"

"It's a 72 Chevy pick up, dark blue with a camper top on the back." John said. Seeing all the color drain from the officer's face at the description set off warning alarms. "Why do you wanna know? What's going on?" John gruffly asked.

Officer Wilson took a moment to get himself together before carefully filling the men in mindful of the child with them. "It happened in the summer of '81. The cabins were full of families celebrating the fourth. A father and daughter were staying in the second cabin. On their last night, the dad went into town to get supplies for their trip home. From what we were able to piece together she accidentally locked herself out of the cabin. People saw her sitting on the steps waiting for her father but when the dad returned, she was gone. Her body was found in the woods several days later. One of the people questioned was a Mr. Taylor. He was staying in that cabin behind you and he owned a truck identical to the one you just described. The investigators thought he was their man but they never found any evidence to tie him to the case. If he's here, your son's in more danger than we thought. We have to find him before Mr. Taylor does."

"Time's a wasting!" Bobby hollered. "Let's go!" The hunters raced into the woods praying they weren't too late.

AN- I know nothing about trucks.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Thanks to everyone who is still reading. And a special thank you to Ziggy.uk for the suggestion about the rope.

Previously on Supernatural- "Time's a wasting!" Bobby hollered. "Let's go!" The hunters raced into the woods praying they weren't too late.

Bobby led the way through the woods. A few feet in he heard something approaching and signaled for the others to stop. Hoping it wasn't another opossum he raised his gun aiming straight ahead noticing that John had done the same. _"Maybe it's that Taylor fellow"_ Bobby thought. _"I'd sure like to get my hands on him."_ His thoughts were cut short as a tiny bundle of fur came dashing around a tree before stopping right in front of the men.

Muffin raced through the woods on her mission to get help for Sammy. Rushing around a big tree she suddenly stopped and stared at the group of men in front of her. She carefully looked the three men over but didn't recognize any of them. Deciding to try to get their help anyway Muffin started wagging her tail and yipping at the group.

Putting away his weapon John was the first to speak. "What's a little dog like that doing out here in the woods?" he asked.

Dean stepped out from behind his dad to see what his father was talking about. He walked up beside Bobby to get a better look at the pup that was prancing around in front of them like it was putting on a show.

Muffin froze when she caught sight of the boy. She remembered him. He was Dean, the person she was looking for. Wary of the others, she cautiously trotted over to the younger Winchester and then sat down and wagged her tail furiously. She allowed him to reach down and pet her for a second before running a few feet ahead, turning around, and barking at him. Muffie repeated the actions several times hoping he would take the hint and follow her.

Dean watched as the puppy ran away and started barking again. It was almost like she was trying to tell him something. A sudden memory of an old movie about a boy and a dog flashed through his mind. The boy in the movie had gotten hurt and the dog had managed to lead his family to him. He recalled telling Sammy that real dogs weren't smart enough to do that. But looking at the small dog he realized that was exactly what she was doing. She was trying to get him to follow her. Maybe she knew where Sammy was! Excited by his brain blast, he turned to his father and the other men. "Dad, I think the dog wants us to follow it."

"You wanna run that by me again, son?" John asked staring at Dean like he'd lost his marbles.

"Look at it dad! It's trying to show us something like in that movie. It might know where Sammy is. We need to follow the dog." Dean explained.

"Movie, what movie" Bobby inquired? "Wait a minute. You mean that old dog movie Sam loved to watch?" Bobby shook his head at Dean's nod. "Dean that was just a movie. This is real. We need to keep searching for Sammy not waste time following a dog."

Seeing Dean about to reply, John decided to cut in. "Dean, this ain't no movie and that pup sure as hell ain't Lassie. Now quit playing with that mutt and let's go find your brother."

"Just wait a minute, Mr. Winchester" Officer Wilson broke in stepping in front of the other men. "Your boy may be right. I've lived and worked here all my life and I've seen many cases where a pet has helped find a missing loved one. You said yourself that this tiny puppy doesn't belong out here. It has to be here with someone." the officer allowed that to sink in before continuing. "That dog's our best lead, and I for one think we should follow it."

John was stunned to hear the officer side with Dean. He started to let the man have it but stopped short. Remembering his earlier promise to listen he turned to the older hunter in the group for advice. "What do you think, Bobby? Do we follow the mutt or not?" he asked.

All eyes turned to Bobby who scratched his chin thoughtfully before speaking. "They may have a point, Johnny" he started. "I mean, think about it. If we had Max and Cristo with us, they would have easily tracked Sammy down. Seeing John open his mouth Bobby quickly added, "Just hear me out" raising his hand to stop John from speaking. "I know that little pup isn't Max or Cristo but it's sure up to something. Just look at it running back and forth. It could just be playing but I don't think so. We need to follow the mutt. It may really be trying to lead us to Sam. Or it could be Taylor's dog."

"C'mon dad, please." Dean begged using his own version of Sammy's puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, we'll follow the mutt." John finally agreed. "But it better not turn out to be a red herring."

Smiling Dean gazed down at the pup. "Okay puppy, take us to Sammy" he told her.

Muffin took off at the mention of Sam's name. She led the way through the woods glancing back every once in a while to make sure the men were still with her. She happily ran around trees and bushes to get back to her friend Sammy.

Clyde stared down the cliff. _"I really hate heights."_ he thought as he turned his stare to the rope in front of him. Deciding to test the rope before he started his descent he pulled on the rope and landed on his backside as the rope gave way. Surprised, Clyde looked toward the tree to see the rope lying on the ground beside the tree. He picked himself up intent on going back and retying the rope when he noticed the silhouette of a person standing in the shadows next to the tree. "Who are you?" he bellowed at the figure.

"Don't you remember me?" a female voice questioned.

"_A girl and a young one by the sound of it"_ Clyde thought. _"This is too good." _Putting on his most sincere tone he spoke to the child. "Sorry I don't know you but maybe you could help me out. My son fell off the cliff. He's on a ledge about ten feet down, and he's badly hurt. I could lower you down to him and then haul both of you back up. What do you say? Will you help me out?"

"I don't think so." the girl answered. "You see, I know that's not your son."

Clyde's anger was starting to rise. He knew he didn't have much time before the sun rose, and the search began again. He wasn't going to waste it playing mind games with some kid. Scowling at the girl still hidden in the shadows he decided it was time to stop her playing. "You don't know anything." he shouted at her. "Why don't you show yourself? Are you afraid or something? Come on out where I can see you!"

"I know all about you Mr. Clyde Taylor. I know how you trick children into going with you into the woods to find a lost pet. I know what you do to those children once you get them to that small clearing. And I know about the threats to keep them quiet." the girl in the shadows announced.

Clyde was flabbergasted! How could this kid know all that? Nobody knew! He'd made sure of that. _"That's it!"_ he thought. _"No more Mr. Nice Guy!"_ Regaining his composure he yelled, "I don't know who you are and I don't care! But you just messed with the wrong guy sweetheart! Now come over here before I come get you!"

Clyde started heading towards the tree to drag the kid out in the open and show her who she was dealing with. He had only taken a few steps when he saw the figure slowly walking out of the shadows. The first thing he noticed was the green uniform she was wearing. Then her long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes registered in his brain. Clyde froze taking in the girls' appearance. He'd seen this child before a long time ago. "It can't be" he stammered. "It's not possible. You can't be real."

Meghan glared at the man before her. "Oh, I'm real alright. And I'm here to make sure you don't hurt Sam or anyone else."

Clyde stared wide-eyed at Meghan before smirking at her. "And how do you plan to do that, little missy? You're dead. I made sure of that. You can't stop me." He told her.

"I can and I will. You're never going to hurt a child again." Meghan snapped at him.

"Yeah, right. Why don't you go haunt your old man? Oh, that's right you can't. He's dead, too." Clyde taunted. "Go back to your grave girl, I have work to do." He turned his back on the girl not noticing the wind that was starting to whip around her.

Meghan's rage overflowed at the comment about her dad. Raising her hand she focused all her anger at its cause; Clyde Taylor. "Your days on Earth are over." she calmly declared.

Clyde had only taken one step toward the cliff when he was spun around to face the young girl whose life he had taken. A gale force wind swirled around him pushing him toward the cliff's edge. Terrified he tried to reason with the spirit. "Wait! Let's talk about this." he begged. "I'm sorry for what I did and I promise I won't bother another kid as long as I live. Please just let me go!"

It was Meghan's turn to smirk. "I know you won't hurt anymore kids, Mr. Taylor. I'm about to make sure of that." she said as she continued to push him towards the edge. "Hope you like hot weather. Good bye Clyde." As she spoke her last words, a blast of wind propelled Clyde over the cliff's edge to his demise. Meghan's rage and the mysterious wind ended as soon as Mr. Taylor disappeared. Walking over to the cliff's edge, the young girl gazed down at her small friend. She smiled upon hearing a dog's bark in the distance. "Don't worry, Sammy. Help's coming" she whispered as she slowly vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Sorry for the delay in posting. I was placed on the textbook adoption committee at my school Friday. I've spent most of the weekend examining and writing up different science textbooks for today.

Previously on Supernatural- Walking over to the cliff's edge, the young girl gazed down at her small friend. She smiled upon hearing a dog's bark in the distance. "Don't worry, Sammy. Help's coming" she whispered as she slowly vanished.

Muffin blasted out of the woods and skidded to a stop at the cliff's edge. Tail wagging she looked down at her friend and yipped at him before turning back and racing to the trees. Not seeing the hunters she loudly barked several times attempting to bring them to her quickly. After a minute she caught sight of the men rushing toward her. With one last bark at the group Muffin turned and trotted back to the cliff's edge to stand guard over her friend.

John was just about ready to give up on following the dog when he saw her sitting next to the last few trees in the woods. He couldn't believe it. She'd managed to lead them out of the woods. He stared as the pup turned and walked toward a cliff. His heart froze when he saw the little dog sit at the edge and look down at something. _"Oh, God no, not Sammy"_ his mind screamed as it registered who she was gazing at. Calling on all his reserves John sprinted over desperate to get to the cliff's edge and his son. He fell to his knees as he reached the edge. Looking down John wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. His baby boy was lying unnaturally still on a ledge a few feet down. "No! Sammy!" he cried out. Memories of his young son flooded his mind as he took in the scene before him. _"I'm too late."_ he thought. _"Sammy's gone. I've lost him." _ John retreated into himself unaware of the others coming up beside him.

Bobby raced toward the cliff refusing to believe that they would find John's youngest at the bottom. They had all been through too much to lose him now. _"Dumb dog's probably looking at a bird's nest or something" _he tried to tell himself as he came to a stop beside the dog. Hearing John cry out was all the confirmation Bobby needed. The dog wasn't looking at a bird; it was looking at Sam. Steeling himself Bobby glanced down the cliff to see Sammy lying motionless on a ledge. Hearing Dean coming up behind him Bobby turned and grabbed the boy not wanting him to see the horrible scene. Dean fought him all the way but Bobby was able to drag him away from the edge before the boy could see anything. He was still fighting with the child when he heard the officer speak.

Officer Wilson had stopped at the border of the woods when he heard John's cry. Knowing that the man had found his youngest at the bottom of the cliff the officer decided to stay back and give the family room. He didn't want to intrude on their private moment. His heart broke as he watched the small family. He was glad the uncle had at least been able to stop the older boy from seeing the scene. He didn't need to see his little brother like that. Deciding to give the family some time before he called in the authorities he sat by one of the trees to wait when Muffin came running up to him. Thinking she wanted some attention he reached down to pet her and was surprised as she grabbed a hold of his shirt sleeve and tugged. Carefully extracting her teeth from his sleeve he stared at the tiny pup. "What is it, little bit?" he asked her. She looked up at his face and whined before snatching his sleeve and pulling again. Officer Wilson detached himself from the dog's mouth and stood up. "Alright, let's go" he told her. Following her to the cliff's edge he stared at the dog as it looked at him before looking down at the child on the ledge. Taking the hint, the officer gazed down to see Sammy on a ledge not at the bottom of the cliff as he had thought. A slight movement caught his eye as he stared at the boy. Watching closely he noticed that the child's chest was moving up and down. He was breathing! Overjoyed the officer hollered, "He's alive! Sammy's alive!"

John's mind was full of images of Sammy. He was caught up in memories of his youngest when a voice penetrated the fog that surrounded him. John shook himself to clear the fog and stared up in shock at the officer. "What did you say?" he stammered.

Officer Wilson bent down and placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Mr. Winchester, your son's alive. Look, he's breathing. You can see his chest moving."

John tore his gaze from the officer to gaze down at Sammy. It took a moment for his eyes to focus before he saw the steady rise and fall of his baby's chest. Officer Wilson was right. Sammy was alive! Seeing his son breathing kick started John into action. Standing up he called Bobby and Dean over. "We need to get down to Sammy and see how badly he's hurt." he told them.

Looking around Dean noticed a rope lying near the edge. "Hey, dad" he shouted. "You can use that rope to lower me down to Sammy. Then I can hold him and you can pull us both up."

"We can't do that Dean" Bobby told him. "We can't move your brother until we know what his injuries are."

"He's right" Officer Wilson added. "I'm going to call air rescue. They'll send a helicopter to get him." Turning around to radio in, Dean's statement about the rope finally clicked. "Wait a minute. What's a rope doing out here?" he asked looking at the other two men.

John's heart sank as he took in the position of the rope. It looked like someone had tried to tie the rope to a tree and there was only one person out here besides them; Clyde Taylor. Glancing at the others he noticed that they had evidently come to the same conclusion. Sharing a look all three preceded to stare down the cliff once more. There at the bottom was a man's body.

"That's Clyde Taylor" Officer Wilson informed them. "Can't say I'm sorry to see him go."

"If you ask me, he got off easy." Bobby muttered. "I was hoping I'd get to let him know how I felt about him." he quietly added.

John smirked at his old friend's remark. "C'mon Bobby. Help me tie that rope around the tree so I can get to Sammy."

Dean followed the men as they secured the rope to the tree. "Let me go dad, please." he begged. "I need to be with him. It's my fault he got lost and hurt. I've gotta make this right."

John handed the rope to Bobby and knelt down in front of Dean grabbing him by the shoulders. "This is not your fault, Dean and don't let me ever hear you say that again. Sammy's a big boy. He knows better than to run off like that. You are not to blame. Do you understand me?" John inquired.

"Yes sir" Dean whispered. "But I still need to be with him dad. Please?"

"Alright, Dean." John said. "We'll lower you down first. Take the bag and cover him with the blanket when you get to him. But don't move him. Understand?"

Grinning at his father Dean's response was an enthusiastic "Yes sir!" As he watched the men test the rope a voice behind him whispered "Take the pup with you." Startled Dean turned quickly to see who had snuck up on him. _"Must be hearing things"_ he thought when he saw no one was around him. Turning his attention back to his dad and Bobby Dean was shocked when the decidedly feminine voice spoke again. "Take the puppy with you. Sam needs Muffin." Spinning around in a circle and seeing no one Dean shouted, "What?"

The three men exchanged glances with each other before John spoke. "What, what, Dean?"

"Never mind" Dean answered. "Just thinking out loud." Dean watched as his dad went back to checking the rope. Feeling an icy cold hand on his shoulder, Dean stood still. Before he could call for his dad, the voice whispered in his ear. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend. Please take Muffin down to Sammy with you. After all if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have found him."

"Okay, I'll take her with me." he whispered back. "Can you tell me who you are?"

The hand left his shoulder as the voice spoke, "I'm the one who saved Sam from that monster Taylor. I have to go now that Sam's safe. Please tell Sammy that Meghan said good bye." After the voice faded, Dean noticed that it was warmer than it had been a few minutes ago. Hearing his dad call for him Dean snatched the tiny dog up and deposited her in the duffle bag before walking over to the edge of the cliff.

John secured the rope around Dean's waist as he gave some last minute instructions. "Remember when you get to the ledge; untie the rope so I can climb down. Don't move your brother no matter what. Just cover him with the blanket and talk to him. Nothing more. Do you understand, Dean?"

"Yes sir" Dean replied as he took hold of the rope. Dean braced his feet against the cliff wall as he was slowly lowered to the ledge. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he set the bag down and untied the rope. Settling down next to Sammy Dean opened the duffle, pulled out a blanket, and covered his little brother. Carefully picking up Muffin he set her next to Sam before speaking. "Hey, Sammy. How're you doing? I brought you a surprise. How about you open your eyes so I can show you your surprise?" Getting no response from Sam Dean continued talking, "Okay, I get it. You're not ready to wake up yet, huh squirt? Sleep for a little longer then but your surprise is waiting for you to wake up and play. Muffin's here Sammy. Meghan said you'd like that." Dean laughed as the pup began licking every inch of Sammy's face she could reach.

Sammy slowly became aware of an annoying voice beside him. The very familiar voice droned on and on. Content to just lay there and rest he tried to tune the noise out only to realize that the annoying voice belonged to his equally annoying older brother Dean. _"I wish he'd shut up so I could sleep." _Sam thought. The voice ceased a second later only to be replaced by . . . someone licking him? Confused the youngest Winchester struggled to open his eyes and see what the heck was going on. After battling a few seconds he managed to pry his eyelids open a little. "Dean?" he called.

Dean held his breath as he watched his little brother's eyelids flutter. It took every ounce of strength he had not to grab Sammy and hug him when his eyes finally opened. He settled for carefully taking one of Sam's hands in his own and holding on for dear life. Hearing a whispered "Dean" he answered, "Yeah, Sammy. I've got ya. You just stay there and rest until dad gets here okay."

"'Kay" Sam mumbled. "Dean, why are you licking me?"

"I'm not licking you, dude. That's Muffin. She's sitting next to you." Dean got out between giggles.

"Oh" Sammy turned his head and looked at the tiny pup beside him before patting her on the head. "Muffin, you did it. You found Dean." Gazing around he noticed his father was now behind Dean. "Daddy!" he yelled holding out his hands to be picked up.

"Hey kiddo" John said as he crouched down next to his sons. He carefully checked his youngest for injuries. Thankfully all he found was a good sized knot on Sam's head and a few cuts and scratches. His baby had been incredibly lucky! Once he had assured himself that his child was alright, John pulled Sammy and Dean into an embrace only loosening his hold when they started squirming.

It wasn't until he was safe in his father's arms that Sammy noticed where they were. "How did we get here, daddy?" Sam questioned. Looking over the edge and seeing how far the ground below them was he added, "How are we gonna get down? I don't like it up here."

"A helicopter's on the way, sport" John told him.

"A helicopter! Cool!" Sam shouted. "You hear that Dean! We get to ride in a helicopter! Wait till I tell. ." Falling silent Sammy searched the ledge before looking back at his family. "Daddy, where's Meghan?"

"Who's Meghan?" John asked.

"Trust me dad. You really don't want to know." Dean answered.

Hearing the approaching helicopter John decided to save the discussion for later. "Sammy get the pup. Dean grab the bag." he ordered as he took hold of both boys and pulled them to sit against the cliff wall.

Sammy watched in awe as the helicopter lowered a man and a basket on a rope. Seeing how high up the chopper was and how they planned on getting him up to it changed his mind about the upcoming ride. He clutched his father tighter as the man with the basket made it to their ledge. The man talked with his father before turning to him. Sammy hid his face in his daddy's shirt refusing to even look at the rescuer.

John motioned for the man to give him a moment. He took Sam's chin and tipped it up to look in his eyes. "It's okay kiddo. He's going to put you in the basket so they can send you up to the chopper." John told him. Seeing Sam's fearful expression John added. "Don't worry. Dean's going in the basket with you."

"But what if we fall?" Sam whispered.

"We won't fall, Sammy. We'll be strapped in just like the rides at the fair. Remember the ferris wheel. It's just like that." Dean explained. "C'mon it's gonna be fun."

"Promise, Dean?" Sammy asked.

"I promise" Dean said as he crossed his heart. Winking at Sam he took Muffin and quickly stuffed her in the front pocket of his hoodie. "Let's go, Sammy."

Sam reluctantly took Dean's hand and let himself be strapped in the basket. He closed his eyes and held on tight as the basket started making its way up. After what felt like forever the basket stopped and Sam and Dean were taken out of the basket and settled into the helicopter. Minutes later John was aboard and the helicopter set off for the hospital.

AN- Hope the rescue wasn't too badly written.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Kripke.

Previously on Supernatural- After what felt like forever the basket stopped and Sam and Dean were taken out of the basket and settled into the helicopter. Minutes later John was aboard and the helicopter set off for the hospital.

Bobby's pickup barreled through the streets of the small town. Heedless of the traffic laws and signs he floored the gas intent on getting to the hospital swiftly. He had been relieved when he saw Sammy awake and moving around. But he couldn't be totally at ease until he was able to hold the youngster and see that mega watt smile adorning his sweet face. Spotting the entrance Bobby barely tapped the brakes as he swerved into the drive. He quickly found the parking space closest to the emergency room doors and swooped in ahead of a small compact car. Ignoring the other driver's heated remarks Bobby briskly walked through the doors and into the hospital. After getting no information at the nurses' desk, he strolled over to the waiting room immediately spotting Dean sitting alone in the corner. Bobby made his way over to the boy. "This seat taken?" Bobby jokingly asked. Getting anxious when there was no reply Bobby sat down and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "What's a matter, kid?" he questioned.

A slightly green looking Dean turned and stared seriously at the older man. "Uncle Bobby" he began, "I never want to ride in a helicopter again! Ever! Or an airplane or anything else that flies."

"That bad huh?" Bobby inquired.

"It was awful" Dean whispered. "A plane came out of nowhere, and we had to turn fast so it wouldn't hit us. We came this close to colliding with it." Dean told him spreading his hands apart a few feet to show Bobby. Wanting to change the subject Dean made a show of looking around before asking, "Where's Officer Wilson?"

"_He's gonna be one heck of a con artist when he grows up."_ Bobby thought as he grinned down at Dean. Bobby ruffled the kid's hair as he replied, "He had to stay at the park and wait for the police and rangers to come and take care of Mr. Taylor." Noticing strange movement coming from the pocket of the hoodie his nephew was wearing Bobby asked, "Uh, Dean what's in your pocket?"

Gesturing for his uncle to be quiet Dean carefully reached in his pocket and pulled a sleeping Muffin out for a second before stashing her back in her hiding spot. "I couldn't think of another way to get her off the ledge, and I knew Sammy would have a fit if I left her there." he whispered glancing around to ensure no one had spotted the concealed pup.

"That's some quick thinking, Dean. Good job!" Bobby praised patting the middle Winchester on the back.

Before Bobby could ask any more questions, John and Sammy appeared at the waiting room entrance. "You guys ready to go?" John asked, "I think Sammy and I have had enough of this place. Right, Sam?"

Sammy nodded his sleepy head against his father's shoulder. He gazed up at his dad before turning to stare at his brother and uncle. He gave them a slight smile before leaning back against his dad. Knowing he was finally safe Sam shut his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Bobby led the way to his truck. Once everyone was safely strapped in he carefully drove toward the park. Dean pulled Muffin out of her hiding place and set her on his lap for the ride. He sat petting her and was surprised to see his father reach down and pat her head a few times. Grinning Dean started quietly talking with his dad making sure to add several comments about "Grandpa" Bobby's driving. They spent the rest of the ride laughing and joking with each other. They drove into the park just in time to see Officer Wilson coming out of the woods. Pulling up and parking beside the impala they climbed out of the truck to talk to the man who had been such a big part of Sam's rescue. Shaking the officer's hand John and Bobby both thanked him for all his help.

Waking up as the truck came to a stop Sammy was content right where he was. He was trying to go back to sleep when he heard a stranger's voice. Opening his eyes he noticed a tall man talking with his dad. Patting his father's chest to get his attention Sam whispered, "Daddy, who's that man? Is he the bad man that tried to get me?"

John glanced down when he felt a certain someone hit him. John's smile turned into a frown when he heard his baby boy's question. "What bad man, Sammy?" John inquired. Seeing his son stare at the officer he added, "That's Officer Wilson. He helped us find you last night, kiddo."

Officer Wilson smiled at the little boy who snuggled against his father for safety. "Nice to meet you, Sammy." he said tenderly ruffling the littlest Winchester's hair. "Can you tell me about the bad man, Sam? It's really important."

Sammy hesitated for a few seconds before speaking. "I don't know who he is." he said timidly, "All I know is he has a loud truck, and Meghan said he likes to hurt kids."

"This is the second time I've heard about this girl." John mentioned. Who's Meghan, Sam?"

"She's my friend. She found me at the cabins and stayed with me until you came." Sammy explained.

"Dad, I . . ." Dean called.

"Just a minute, Dean" John interrupted, "Sam nobody was with you. You were alone on that ledge."

"Yes, she was!" Sammy cried, "Meghan was too there! She sent Muffin to get you!"

Dean tried again. "Dad, I . . ."

"Wait a minute, Dean" Officer Wilson butted in. "Sam, would you describe Meghan to me?"

Sam nodded happy to have someone believe him. "She was a little older than Dean. She had long brown hair, and she was wearing a green soccer uniform." he informed them.

"Dad!" Dean exclaimed.

"Not now, Dean!" John shouted while focusing on the officer who was pulling out his wallet. "What's going on?" he asked gruffly.

"Sam, is this Meghan?" Officer Wilson inquired handing a faded picture to the boy.

Sammy's smile lit up his face as he stared at the picture. "That's Meghan!" he hollered. "See, daddy? I told you she was here! Where is she? Did she go back to her cabin? Can we go see her?"

Taking the picture John paled as he read the inscription on the back. "Is this the girl you told us about?" he asked. Seeing the officer nod broke John's heart. Knowing and hating what he would have to do, he schooled his expression and was about to give Sam an excuse for why they couldn't go see his friend when Dean interrupted once again. "What is it, Dean!" he shouted irritatedly.

Cringing at the harsh voice Dean quietly said, "I was trying to tell you about Meghan, dad. She talked to me on the cliff. Told me to take Muffin down to Sammy."

"She did?" Sam asked smiling.

"Yeah, runt. And she told me to tell you that she had to go." Dean continued. "She was sorry that she couldn't stay and tell you herself."

"She's gone." Sam said as the tears began. "But I didn't get to say good bye."

"I know squirt" Dean started while trying to think of something to explain the situation without telling the ghost part of it. Thinking fast Dean smiled at Sammy and said, "She really wanted to stay and talk with you but her and her dad had to leave early to drive back home today."

"Oh, okay" Sam sighed looking at the picture of his friend. "But I still wish I could've said good bye."

Getting an idea Officer Wilson cut into the conversation. "Sammy, would you like to have that picture?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked.

"Sure" the officer replied. "I think she'd want you to have it."

"Thanks" Sammy whispered clutching the picture.

The three men spoke for a few minutes before heading towards their respective vehicles and leaving the park. Bobby followed the impala back to the house. Once home Bobby and John carried the two sleeping boys into the house and got them settled in bed before turning in themselves.

Late that afternoon found John and Bobby sitting in the back yard watching the two younger Winchesters playing soccer with Muffin. They took turns kicking the ball to the pup who proceeded to use her nose to roll it around the yard.

John sat enjoying being a normal family for a day. It had been a long time since he'd given himself a break and was just daddy. _"Too long"_ John thought as he watched his boys racing around the yard chasing Muffin. Seeing his boys' attachment to the pup made John hate what he was going to have to do even more. There was no way they could keep a dog. With all the moving, long road trips, and sometimes small cash supply a pet was out of the question. He knew that; he really did. But he dreaded taking the dog from the boys. It would break their hearts, and he wasn't sure he could handle that right now. Not after everything that had happened in the last few days. Sighing he resigned himself to letting his boys have today to play and be happy before he did what he had to do.

Hearing the sigh Bobby glanced over at his friend. He knew what John was worried about, and frankly he was too. The boys had really taken a shine to that little pup. Seeing those two running and playing with Muffie like normal little boys was a welcome sight. He'd tried to talk John out of hunting several times, telling him to think about the boys. But he never got anywhere. John was bound and determined to find the thing that killed his wife and nothing would stand in his way. Thoughts turning back to the boys Bobby racked his brain for a way Sam and Dean could keep the pup. He grimaced at the headache all that thinking brought him. Knowing there was no way for the Winchesters to keep the dog he decided he needed a way to soften the blow. A sudden idea had him grinning like a fool. He had the perfect solution to their dilemma. Now to find the right time to put his plan in motion. Luckily Bobby didn't have to wait long.

As they ate supper Sammy talked a mile a minute about all the things he and Muffin were going to do. Dean sat and ate silently but Bobby could tell by his expression that Dean already knew that they couldn't keep the dog. Bobby talked with John and made sure to add little bits about not being able to find things in his house. He watched as Dean perked up and gazed at Bobby. _"He's figured it out"_ Bobby thought as he winked at the surprised boy.

Dean couldn't believe his ears. Bobby was hinting about taking Muffin to live with him. Smirking at the old hunter Dean decided to help Bobby out since no one else seemed to get it. "Hey, Bobby" Dean called out, "I bet Muffin could find those things for you. She's a great hunter, isn't she Sammy?"

Sammy finished chewing and swallowing his bite of hamburger before answering. "Yeah, she's the best, Uncle Bobby! She can find anything!"

Playing along with Dean Bobby pretended to be surprised as he spoke. "Really, Sammy? Do you think I could borrow her for a while?"

"I think that's a good idea." John added, "What about you, Sam?"

Sammy tapped his chin thoughtfully. After a few seconds he looked at Bobby. "I'm sorry Uncle Bobby but you can't borrow her. She needs me to take care of her." Sam informed him. "But don't worry, I bet Max and Cristo can find your stuff."

John groaned when he heard the response. He had hoped his son would take Bobby up on the offer. Of course Sammy couldn't make it that easy for him. Steeling himself for the reaction he was bound to get John laid it out for his little one. "Sammy, you know we can't keep Muffin. We move around too much, and a car is no place for a dog. We've had this talk before. There's no way we can have a pet."

"But daddy, Muffin doesn't mind riding in the car. She won't take up much room, and I'll take good care of her. You won't even know she's there. Please, daddy!" Sammy begged using his best kicked puppy look on his dad.

Ignoring the look on his son's face and the emotions it brought with it, John laid down the law. "We cannot keep her Sammy. That's it. End of discussion. Now you can let Uncle Bobby take her or we'll take her to a pound in the morning. But she can't stay with us."

"Sammy's bottom lip quivered as he whispered, "Okay Uncle Bobby you can take her with you." before bursting into tears and running from the room.

"I've got him, dad" Dean said as he chased after his brother.

Turning to Bobby John wasn't surprised at the look he was getting. "Don't say a word" he warned the older hunter. John got up and started clearing the table.

Bobby bit his tongue to keep from giving John the tongue-lashing he deserved. He couldn't believe the man that was so understanding and gentle with Dean in the woods was the same one who just blew Sammy out of the water. Deciding to leave the room before he did something he's regret Bobby walked toward the doorway and called over his shoulder, "I'll leave in the morning."

Morning came far too early for the small family. Bobby loaded his truck before turning to the boys who were quietly watching him. Kneeling down in front of Sammy he pulled the child in for a hug. "Don't you worry Sammy. I'll take real good care of Muffin, and you can come see here anytime. Okay?" he said.

Sammy hugged Muffin before carefully placing the tiny dog in Bobby's hands. "You be good, Muffie and do everything Uncle Bobby tells you. I'll see you soon. I love you." Tears streamed down his face as Sam petted Muffin one more time and then turned and ran back into the house.

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby." Dean whispered as he hugged the older man and the pup. "I better go see about Sammy." Turning and walking away Dean called out, "See you later, old man!"

"Bye shorty" Bobby hollered back grinning. "Don't be a stranger Johnny." he told the eldest Winchester as he climbed into his truck and drove away.

John stood and watched until the truck was out of sight. John turned and slowly trudged to the house. _"It's gonna be a long day"_ he thought as he walked inside.

The End


End file.
